


Belle of the Avengers

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Song Prompt PLUS, Welcome back from Writers Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song Prompt Plus (Took my OT3, listened to a song on repeat and asked myself a random question from my list of 78 kinky/sex related prompts… Here goes nothing :)Frankly the thought of Bucky walking in on Clint holding their child and singing to her made my heart melt. Just HAD to add Bucky singing… be still my beating heart. <3 <3SONG: Belle of the Boulevard- Dashboard ConfessionalPLUS PROMPT: #48  “If a child was born on the occasion of the last time you had sex, how old would that child be right now?”





	Belle of the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back from my own personal hell AKA WRITERS BLOCK!!
> 
> Have some happy poly-family fluff... also A BABY!

Bucky was walking on padded feet to the small nursery down the hall from your shared bedroom. It had barely been a week, just seven and a half sweet days, since the tiniest Avenger had joined the family. The labour had gone as planned until the monitors went haywire and Dr Cho stepped in with her team to deliver little Belle Barnes-Barton via emergency Caesarean section. Weighing in at a healthy 7lb 5oz Belle had a cap of dark blonde curls and bright blue eyes that seemed to follow him whenever he was in the room. As far as the paediatricians could tell she was a perfectly healthy, happy and normal baby, something Bucky was secretly pleased with.

Slowing as he neared the open doorway Bucky felt a smile wash over his face. “Friday, can you record this for Yana, I think she would appreciate it as much as I do.” Bucky spoke quietly to the compound AI system and received confirmation at an equally quiet volume. If he thought it were possible, Bucky would have sworn he heard loving amusement in the AI’s voice… but that’s just wishful thinking on his part.

Leaning against the door frame Bucky watched, arms crossed over his chest, with an amused grin on his face as he watched one of the loves of his life rocking their daughter in his arms, singing softly and slightly off-key to her. Rocking her slowly and dancing around the nursery Clint sang;

“Down in a local bar  
Out on the boulevard  
The sound of an old guitar  
Is saving you from sinking  
It's a long way down  
It's a long way”

Bucky joined the chorus with a gravely rasp that grew into a sweet and clear tenor, surprising the archer as he rounded the room once more.

“Don't turn away  
Dry your eyes, dry your eyes  
Don't be afraid  
Keep it all inside, all inside  
When you fall apart  
Dry your eyes, dry your eyes  
Life is always hard for the belle of the boulevard”

Levering himself off the door frame, Bucky walked towards Clint and Belle before wrapping his arms around the pair of them and continuing the song to its conclusion. As the last strains of the final chorus fell from his lips Bucky leaned in and kissed Belle on the forehead before letting Clint put her back in her bassinet to sleep. Tenderly sliding his arms back around his boyfriend as they left the room Bucky kissed Clint on the neck before nudging him towards the room they shared with the mother of their beautiful baby daughter. When they were away from the nursery Bucky whispered “I didn’t know you could sing while sober Birdbrain.”

Scoffing and rolling his eyes Clint tapped his ears, where they were free of the tiny aids Tony had developed for him and smiled. “I’m surprised I could sing without her screaming, pretty sure I’m tone deaf as well as regular deaf; but it sure was nice to make it a duet by her Daddies, that was the sweetest thing I haven’t heard in a while Buckeroo.”


End file.
